Bem me quer
by flor do deserto
Summary: Bem me quer ou mal me quer?


_**Olá, Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, eles pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_**Bem me quer.**_

Porque ele sempre fazia aquilo com ela?

Porque sempre saia atrás de Kikyou, será que não se importava com o que poderia acontecer com ela? Será que Kikyou era mais importante do que ela para ele?

Kagome suspirou e tirou uma pétala da flor.

_Mal me quer...

Era difícil de dizer aquilo, talvez nem o próprio Inuyasha soubesse responder, afinal uma hora ele saia correndo atrás de Kikyou, e na outra vinha como um cãozinho, com o rabo entre as patas de volta para ela.

E o pior de tudo... É que ela podia até ficar brava, gritar com ele, falar "senta" até cansar e ir embora, mas sempre acabava o perdoando e voltando.

_Bem me quer...

Claro que Inuyasha a queria bem, afinal ele estava sempre se preocupando com ela não estava?

Certo. Ele nunca admitia, mas valia mesmo assim, não valia?

Tirou outra pétala da flor.

_Mal me quer...

E mesmo assim ele a deixava a mercê da própria sorte e saia correndo atrás de Kikyou sempre que podia. Kagome bufou e arrancou a quarta pétala da flor, falando com os dentes cerrados:

_Bem me quer...!

Talvez se ela colocasse uma coleira nele, deu um sorriso com o pensamento um tanto quanto maldoso, mas logo balançou a cabeça e o tirou dali, até porque coleira nem uma no mundo iria consegui segurar aquele meio youkai que era tão teimoso, e tão pouco ela iria querer prendê-lo, como Kikyou havia feito ao lacra-lo.

_Mal me quer...

Apesar de que... Talvez, de certa forma, o Kotodama até pudesse ser visto como um tipo de coleira, já que ela o usava constantemente, tanto para controla-lo (como quando ele tentou mata-la logo que se conheceram, e ela que havia acabado de libertá-lo, que ingrato!) quanto em acessos de raiva, como quando eles, não raramente, discutiam.

_Bem me quer...

Só que, ás vezes ele era tão fofo com ela, que ela até se esquecia disso. Como na vez em que ficou muito gripada e ele passou a noite toda acordado cuidando dela. Suspirou um pouco mais calma e tirou outra pétala da delicada florzinha.

_Mal me quer...

Franziu o cenho, porém outras vezes ele conseguia ser tão... Imaturo, brigão, violento, insensível, e ciumento que bem que merecia ficar ouvindo "senta" pelo resto do dia. Tirou outra pétala.

_Bem me quer...

Mas por outro lado, se ele tinha ciúmes é porque gostava dela, mesmo que um pouquinho só, não é? Kagome deu um sorrisinho, as brigas dele com Kouga até eram engraçadas às vezes... Então se lembrou de que ele também vivia discutindo com ela, fez uma careta, pois duvidava que ele sequer erguesse a voz quando falava com Kikyou, muito pelo contrario, ela apostava que tudo que ele ficava fazendo era sussurrar o nome dela sem parar feito um disco arranhado.

E ela apostava os fragmentos da joia de quatro almas que ele estava fazendo isso agora, ah e com certeza estariam abraçados!

_Mal me quer!

Arrancou a pétala sem piedade e a amassou, mal percebendo o que fazia.

Mas um dia, seu olhar suavizou-se com a lembrança, ele também a abraçou, pegou-a de surpresa e há deixou o dia todo apenas pensando naquele abraço, afinal nem um menino jamais a tocara daquela forma.

_Bem me quer.

Sussurrou meio distraída, tirando a pétala da flor e fechando os olhos, se si concentrasse um pouco, podia até sentir o calor dos braços dele em volta dela, como sentirá naquele abraço tão inesperado... Franziu o cenho lembrando-se também que ele só fizera aquilo para lhe roubar os fragmentos de joia sem que ela percebesse, e a jogasse no poço logo após dizer para que ela **nunca** mais voltasse ali.

_Mal me quer!

Não, Inuyasha não queria seu mal. Longe disso, ele só queria o que fosse melhor para ela.

Mesmo que significasse que nunca mais se vissem, e se não fosse por Shippou, talvez ela realmente nunca mais conseguisse voltar, ou talvez sim... Quem garante que ele não iria atrás dela em sua Era? Mesmo que fosse apenas para olhá-la dormindo, como ela **sabia** que ele fazia às vezes.

_Bem me quer.

Como na vez em que eles brigaram logo após terem conhecido Kouga, por causa do ciúme bobo dele e ela se irritou e voltou para casa, ele acabou indo atrás dela por duas vezes e ela só descobriu isso quando voltou depois de alguns dias após se acalmar, e ele até pediu desculpas a ela... Pena que não foi pelo motivo certo!

O imbecil havia pedido desculpa por ter quebrado seu despertador, e não por ter duvidado dela e iniciado a briga. E ela podia apostar as orelhas dele como ele iria negar até a morte que ela estava com a razão!

_Mal me quer...

De repente, ela ouviu barulho vindo das árvores, o coração deu um salto e a flor com uma única pétala restante caiu de suas mãos, ela levou a mão à aljava com flechas e o arco nas costas, mas deu-se conta que estava desarmada.

Droga! Havia esqueci-os na cabana de vovó Kaede.

Mas talvez houvesse uma chance... Ela olhou para o fundo do poço come ossos, no qual estava sentada na borda apenas tentando se decidir se voltava a sua Era ou não, e depois para as árvores não muito distantes, fosse o que fosse que estivesse fazendo barulho entre elas, estava se aproximando cada vez mais, e se ela pulasse no poço aquilo não iria poder ir atrás dela.

Algo saltou das árvores, mas antes que ela pudesse distinguir o que era Kagome saltou para ficar de pé virou-se para pular para dentro do poço e para a segurança de sua Era, mas quando colocou um joelho sobre a borda do poço algo a segurou pelo braço direito, ela gritou e se debateu.

_Kagome pare de gritar sua estupida! – exclamou Inuyasha tentando segurar a colegial, que no seu ponto de vista, havia enlouquecido.

_Inuyasha? – ela parou de debater-se e olhou para trás.

_É. – ele a largou para que ela se virar-se de frente para ele, e afastou-se um passo para trás.

_Ah, é você. – suspirou aliviada – Achei que fosse algum youkai que quisesse meus fragmentos, e como estou desarmada...

_Sua estupida! – ele a interrompeu – Que pensa que está fazendo aqui sozinha, no escuro? Podia ter te acontecido algo!

Oras! Porque ele tinha que ser sempre tão grosso?

E nem estava assim tão escuro, ela tinha certeza que logo o sol iria nascer talvez fosse questão de uma ou duas horas!

Ela irritou-se.

_ Eu estava indo para casa!– falou irritadamente – E você? Por onde é que esteve?

Inuyasha ficou com as bochechas ruborizadas, mas não desviou o olhar, o que era estranho, normalmente ele nem sequer tinha coragem para encará-la depois que se encontrava com Kikyou.

_Onde você estava? – voltou a perguntar, agora realmente curiosa.

Afinal, se ele não saiu escondido para encontrar-se com Kikyou, então... Para onde poderia ter ido?

_Quando estávamos voltando para o vilarejo, você ficou olhando aquele campo de flores idiotas, lembra? Aquelas que fizeram meu nariz coçar.

_Eu... Lembro. – respondeu sem saber onde exatamente ele queria chegar – Sango me disse que elas só desabrocham uma vez por ano e eu disse que na minha Era não havia flores como aquelas, mas você não me deixou parar para colher algumas, porque queria chegar ao vilarejo antes do anoitecer.

_É. – Inuyasha concordou, e então, ainda mais ruborizado mostrou a Kagome um buque feito com as flores que ela havia visto no caminho para o vilarejo e que escondia este tempo todo atrás das costas.

_Hã... Obrigada Inuyasha. – agradeceu meio incerta, pegando o buque.

Inuyasha corou ainda mais e desviou o olhar.

_Feh, é perigoso para uma humana fraca como você ficar colhendo flores a noite sua estupida, mas eu também não queria ter que ficar ouvindo o ano todo você reclamando de eu não te ter deixado pegar essas flores idiotas que fazem meu nariz coçar! – e como se para provar suas palavras, ele espirrou.

Kagome sorriu e aproximou-se de Inuyasha para beijar-lhe a bochecha, ela podia jurar que nunca havia visto alguém ficar tão vermelho antes.

_A gente se vê depois Inuyasha. – e virou-se para pular no poço.

Inuyasha deu um passo para trás por causa da surpresa, mas logo a surpresa foi substituída pela irritação em seu rosto, e ele segurou Kagome pelo braço de novo, impedindo-a de partir.

_Como é? Então você vai voltar para aquela sua Era esquisita mesmo assim?

_Vou. – Kagome voltou-se para ele novamente – Para poder plantar as sementes destas flores antes que murchem.

_Garota estupida. – ele virou-se para ir embora.

_Inuyasha. – ela chamou, as orelhas do meio youkais moveram-se, mas ele não se virou novamente – Te prometo que volto antes do por do sol.

_Feh. É melhor mesmo, ou eu vou te buscar lá! – e saiu saltando de volta para o vilarejo.

Não, ele não iria busca-la ao por do sol, provavelmente mal iria esperar o sol nascer para ir atrás dela, como quando ela diz que vai passar três dias em sua Era, e ele acaba indo busca-la no final do primeiro dia... Mas como ela se recusa a voltar, fica por lá até que os três dias se esgotem.

Kagome sorriu bobamente, é Inuyasha era realmente tudo aquilo que ela havia pensado antes: Imaturo, brigão, violento, insensível, e ciumento, além de irresponsável, e impaciente.

Mas ele também podia ser gentil, carinhoso, cuidadoso, e doce, quando queria... E ela o amava assim do jeitinho que ele era.

Foi quando olhou para o chão, e avistou ali a pequenina flor que havia deixado cair no susto, com apenas uma ultima pétala restante, acomodou as flores que Inuyasha havia lhe dado um pouco melhor em seu braço, e abaixou-se para pegá-la, quando se levantou sorriu docemente e tirou a ultima pétala que faltava.

_Bem me quer.

_**Fim**_

**Review's?**


End file.
